


I don't need a title!

by miaooo



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 别点，蟹蟹。





	I don't need a title!

每次来的时候他都会在啊。

新一身处一个布置偏简洁的房间。尽管陈设简洁但装潢却很华丽呢。只是由于不常有人使用而没放得有什么私人物品。所以总的来讲给人一种缺少人情味的气息。

他没有在那个主卧的大房间里。快斗走过来，他身上还留得有从浴室带出来的水汽，只着一条四脚内裤，手里拿着沾湿一大部分的毛巾。

新一无所事事地坐着，于是叫他：“快斗。”

他也可以去隔壁房间旁观，但也只是旁观罢了。女主人一般不会让他们两个同时参与进来，而他大部分时候都是不会被碰的那一个。

因而他今天尤为想要安静。

快斗对他说：“那个，也别那么不开心吧。”

他倒不是诧异他分辨出来，而是诧异于自己会把这种事写在脸上。新一抬头，道：“为什么？”

快斗思忖了一下，对他说：“女主人不允许自己牵扯到‘恋爱’一般的关系中去。”他转眼望向坐在床边的男生，“我可没比你多占据了什么优势呢。”他慨叹着。

新一有些愣神。他自然明白是这么一回事。他们两个从表象上来看就像是，太阳和月亮。如果不是海与天空的话。女主人在尽量让他们知晓对方存在的前提下使他们各行其是。肌肤之亲是一方面，如果他不介意的话她有时就会跟他睡在一起。至这种地方的一日结束的时候罢了。

很奇怪。非常的奇怪。新一也不是未经人事，但是他实在是弄不懂。

包括他的“不明白”这件事本身，也够反常的了。好像一切所谓的常理在这里都行不通。

“今天……？”他问道。

快斗又看了他一眼，说：“一起回去吧。”他像是有点小心地在观察他的神色。

新一点点头，有点小失落但心里又确实的有那么一部分不为所动。像应召生，他想。

……不是，那么回事吧……？

他果然还是不太开心。他没拿什么东西，等那个换衣服很快的家伙恢复正常着装，就跟他一起向豪宅的门口走去。厚重的大门开启时外面全是光。他思考着自己究竟有没有任何一次是真的从那扇门间穿行过去了的。之后他就同快斗一起被光所吞没了。

是魔法，还是别的什么？

无法拼凑的线索终于在脑海中指出了这样的疑问。他试图不要让洪流一般淹没他的东西将它吞没了。

 

“不是‘魔法’哦。”快斗对他道。

“哦？”他努力不让自己语带挑衅。快斗却仍然接收到了他的意思，并随之变得兴奋起来。

“跟被魔法控制的感觉，不一样。”他陈述的语气倒有几分平缓。新一立刻意识到那绝非浮夸，而是真正对“魔法”有着具体认知的人做出的结论性的语句。

他表示不必要再解释了吧。新一眯起了眼。

他下意识地摩挲着下巴，提问道：“那么这是另一个时空？时空间隙？”

“也许。”快斗赞同了这个观点。他难得可以在旁人面前完全毋须顾及塑造形象，而是单纯地将想法直接表露。“听起来像科幻片。或者至少是你我都不曾了解的超前于当前我们所处的世界的科技。”

新一思考着，表现同意而非反驳。

可能今天的讨论也就只能到这里。他们互相之间的交谈总给人一种透明似的感觉。故而尽管他们不会有所保留，却也有“不要去触碰过多的话题”这样的隐忧。

他忽然抬头望向对面的快斗，说：“想抱她。”

那人愣了一下，眼睛睁得比他以往看过的任何时候都大。

他缓过神来说道：“你向我说做什么？虽然我的确可以充当一下……”他意有所指。

新一觉得这未尝不行。快斗体格灵巧而非强壮。倒不是说没有力量感，不过他扮起女装倒是完全不会怕被认出来。

可这不完全是新一的想法。他另作提议道：“还是你来吧。”

快斗的表情像是在疑怪“你们怎么一两个都把我当作——”，可他嘴上却道：“要通知女主人吗？”

新一笑起来，说：“你这个措辞。真当自己是那位大人雇来的小丑吗？”

快斗最受不了遇到这样的调侃。他扑过去试图把新一抱起来甩到肩上。而后者也让他这么做了。他们从那个，大约是用来“休息”和“准备”的房间走到主卧室去。

 

“我说一个事情。”新一这次同他谈起他就知道他已经有结论了。

快斗哼出个单音，示意他直接讲。

新一行动上虽然犹豫，眼神却不含糊。“为什么叫我‘新一’？我又为什么叫你‘快斗’？”

他给出的回答是“女主人这样叫你的”，和“我的朋友们也确实会这样叫我啊”。

他理所当然的样子新一看在眼里，然后接着问道：“所以。你为什么会知道，我——”他站着比划了一下这属于17岁高中生的身体，“——和那个小学生，是同一个人。”

快斗眼神中划过的惊惧持续的时间以秒计，他低头的时刻露出劫后余生一般的表情。

“……我刚才以为……我自己快要死了……”

新一望着他点点头。同样的事情在他在“另一个世界”中厘清到这一点的时候也发生过一次。喉头收紧的感觉，或者是同样的部位清楚地感觉到刀锋般的凉意。那是来自“这个世界”的明确的死亡威胁。这里果然是“凌驾”于他们的世界之上的存在。

“……安全起见，虽然现在我更加地不太愿意了，我们还是不要了解彼此的姓氏为好。”他道。

“不，”快斗否认道，“我是知道你姓什么的。”他神情凝重。忽然担忧挑明此事后会不会造成其他可怖的后果。

但新一只是正常地因意外而发愣。他道：“……看来你的姓氏才是一个关键。”

“是的呢。平成的……福尔摩斯……”他低喃。

“平成的鲁邦。”新一如此应声。

有太多可以考虑的因果在短时间内被串联到一起。但真实使他感到沉重的部分是在此以前他们是如何被压抑了一部分的思维的。

 

新一打横抱着女主人走在走廊上。说实话他感觉挺开心的。但她却表示说要他把她放下来，她要自己走。

她只穿着一件罩袍，光着脚。尽管宅邸四处铺着厚厚的地毯，他也不会同意放她下来自己走的。

女主人对他道：“你不该这样抱着我。”

她句中的重点落在她对自己的指代上。似在指出“他所应该抱的另有其人”。新一又不开心了。他表露出愠怒的神色。但他没有说话。

她没再争辩，而是道：“你来拖住我，让怪盗去找东西。还真是合理的配合。”

他愣了一下，确信她说的是“怪盗”而不是“快斗”。新一第一反应却并非感觉到危险，而是意识到一部分规则的改变？也就是说此刻在这个“时空”当中，有关于“那个世界”的所谓“禁忌”，在发生变迁？

快斗做了什么吗？

“可是这里是不会有关于‘这个世界’的答案的。”她继续道。

新一皱了眉。她说的很正确。快斗应当是在搜寻不存在的答案，可他就一定会一无所获吗？新一觉得不是的。

他或许身处危险。可他此刻也不能为此做出什么。

她抬手摸了摸他的眉心。

“放心一点。这个世界是具有‘自愈性’的。”她使他想起她曾经在楼梯下跌倒，腿上划出血痕，只一瞬间就恢复如初。

但可能这“自愈性”并非是针对其中的个体的。他凝神，回归到前一个问题：“为什么不让我抱着你？”

少女将头倚在他的肩上：“你的未来，是这么说的。”

她多此一举地补充道：“而他的，还没有被写入。”

新一怔在原处。他甚至忘记要走路。

“可以了吧。去看看他？”“女主人”主动揽着他的肩落到地上。他开始明白过来她也并非这个世界的主使者。新一离开前最后看了她一眼，向不知通往何处的漫长的走廊另一头奔去。

女孩没有跟他道别。

 

他沿着没有头尾的走廊一直朝前跑。右侧的窗外是炫目的白光。目的地几乎没有想要藏，就在左手边非常醒目的一扇门。他把那门拉开，感受到这个空间的“里外”之别。内里的光线要昏暗许多，新一刚一进门就让扉扇在自己身后合拢。

光线又暗了一个度，却很真实，不那么让人觉得晃眼了。四方房间的右手又有一扇门，这次是单扇的。他推门进去。就这样新一来到一个四面封闭的房间里。他知道这就是终点了，而“怪盗基德”正站在一个大概有一抱那么宽的发光源的跟前。——之所以这般形容是因为新一越过他的背影看到了一块光芒。

怪盗转身，露出一半逆光的侧脸。他面色严肃，像是想说什么似的，但却没有开口。新一伸出手，说道：“KID。”仿佛有风从看不清的发光体中吹来，又像是仅仅迎面吹来似的，还扬起了怪盗的披风。

他疑惑着，“身份”这个东西，在这里的空间中是那般重要的么？紧接着就注意到下意识向前伸出的右臂蓝色的袖口——他正身着着帝丹高中的校服。他诧异地抬手挡在面前，却好像在那一瞬间，什么都记不清楚了。

 

是日下午，天气阴。从帝丹小学下学的江户川柯南如往常一样的从命案现场路过。与以往不同的是工藤新一的心里挥之不去的焦躁。虽然隐约却始终相随。他发觉自己烦躁的原因是“在意的人”正在感到无助。再深一步探究却迎来了虚无。他只知道，“那个人”并非他身边触手可及的任一者。

甚至，令他惊诧的，那个令他心系不已的女子，并不是兰。

事情在晚上八时许时才出现转机。莫名的感召让“柯南”爬上了事务所的楼顶。当然，如他熟练的那样预先避开了旁人耳目地。

白色的大鸟降落至他身前时他一句“傻子”几乎急不可耐地就要脱口而出了。但他真实说出口的却是一句的确不掩烦躁的：“你怎么这会儿才到！”

“小偷先生”看上去跟他的焦急分不出个胜负：“我本来坐电车来的啊。”他抱怨道，“同一个站名听了三次，两次开门之间时间已经过半小时了。等我发现再来得及回去换上装备飞过来，已经是最快的速度了好不好！”

刚待他说完，四周又有光线涌动。视觉来讲似是躯干的被块状的光斑啃噬掉了一般，尽管毫无感觉，自边缘往中心将两人吞没。

新一意识到那人并未说出电车的线路及“听了三次”的报站名。

回过神来他已经站在熟悉的玄关门口了，视平线比习惯的要高。

他和快斗无甚犹豫地向已经预知的某个大房间赶去。推开门果然见到少女抱膝靠坐在墙脚边。他思考的第一件事情是她身下那表面上厚重的地毯是否足够阻隔地板传出的寒意。

女主人看到他们，表现出一丝意外。“并不必要要来的吧？”她昂起脸问道。

这时候就看得出新一和快斗间的差距了。他眼见着那个人没停步地越过他走上前去，虽然背影看不到，却能从语调中听出诚挚笑意的面容：“想要见到你呀。”

他走到少女身侧坐下了。新一惊奇于他选择“加入”而非“制止”这样的举动。但接下来快斗的举动却让他吃味极了，尽管那人仅仅将手臂揽在了女孩的腰际，又斜倾了身子，将肩膀挨过去，使得倚靠的动作来得比躲开更加自然和谐。

一身白裙的少女仿佛看到了自己此番举动的幼稚之处，红了脸，却也并不多说什么。

新一看向如孩童一般傻坐着的两人，再也忍不住叹出气来。他走到另一侧，然后道：“别坐在这里。”弓身将女子抱了出来。他如今做这个动作已经足够平稳熟练了。

快斗脸上并不见失落意，平常语气说了句：“慢一点啊。”

女主人抬手抱住了他的脖子。

新一有些惊讶。这样亲昵依偎的动作他有所不适应，却在来得及做出任何评价之前先在心中被满意的感觉填满了。

女孩好像突然对巨大的抱抱产生了无尽的兴趣，变换姿势的整个过程中脚未落地——她仍是赤着足——，用四肢缠住他，整个人挂在他身上。

这个重量不会很快让他吃不消，但他们离方便略作休憩的床铺还有一段距离，这会让他不好走。

他本无意求助，投向快斗的目光迎接来的是有些饶有兴趣、带一点戏谑的表情。

后者从女子的身后靠近他们，给了女主人一个拥抱。新一拼命叱住自己，相信自己没有表现得想要瞪他。快斗却道：“新一会是一个好爸爸。”

他结论性的语调令在场二人皆是一怔，无论是说新一待她像带孩子，还是另一重意味上的暗示，这话都使得现场氛围微妙不少。

“你说谁幼稚了！”女主人决计听从了前一种，哼哼着摆脱掉他手臂，姑且算是老实地将手臂抱到新一身后、腿也盘在他腰上，安分地被他抱到了目的地。

转移注意力还是他能行啊……免不了又产生些说不上合宜不合宜的感慨。

 

她最终还是哭了一场。搂着二人温热的躯体，泪水将新一的棉质T恤都浸湿了。同他在“另一个世界”感受到的深重的悲伤相同。但同样“相同”的东西还有无力言说的隔阂。新一第一次感觉如此大量的无力。他不敢说，但几乎像要超过他眼见着一条生命在眼前流失，拼尽全力也无法阻止的那种感受。往往这种痛恨自己的无能，在经历过之后不得不以“他已经竭尽所能了”，来对往生者进行告慰，但眼前这种情况却不同。

就仿佛她悲伤的源头是存在在另一个世界里的东西一样——一个遥不可及、他根本不可能涉足的世界。

他甚至没有反抗的能力便已被击倒。他所珍视的、所想保护的东西，恐怕在超越时空的隔阂里面显得那样微不足道。

他不用确认也知道快斗也是这样想的。尽管他们二人或许在现实中的处境不同，但在这里他们的位置是相平等的。

 


End file.
